Hydrocarbyl succinimides, such as those derived from poly-alkylene polyamines, are known materials which have been widely used as fuel detergents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,803, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the use of alkenyl succinimides in gasoline to reduce engine deposits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,357, which is also incorporated by reference, discloses additive mixtures for diesel fuels which include a hydrocarbyl succinimide or succinamide and the reduction of coke deposition by the use of these additive mixtures.
An object of this invention is to provide an additive for fuel compositions which will contribute to and promote both valve and carburetor cleanliness.